


Albus Wins The Toss

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Albus is a beater in the sky and in the showers, Boys Kissing, Erections, Exhibitionism, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Friends to Lovers, James Potter is a Good Brother, Jamie gives the best adivce, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Albus Severus Potter, Orgasm, Quidditch Beater!Albus, Quidditch Keeper!Scorpius, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus Potter is the star Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Scorpius Malfoy is star Keeper. When Albus gets into the habit of enjoying a crafty wank in the changing room showers, Scorpius gets into the habit of catching him in the act.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Albus Wins The Toss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #44 by anonymous: Shower sex. Scorpius/albus is part of the slytherin quidditch team, after practice one day albus/scorpius joins the other in the locker room for some steamy (literally) fun.
> 
> Warnings: Lots of Semi-Public Masturbation, Sexually Explicit (both characters are seventeen), Very fluffy ending.
> 
> Authors Note: Thank you to the lovely mods, Ringelchen, Matt and Clem. You're all amazing for running this sweet fest. I hope everybody reading this, and all the other stories, enjoys their feel-good Scorbus vibes.

Albus should have known that wanking in the shower was a bloody awful idea.

There wasn’t much more than a pathetic piece of material between him and the door and the Slytherin changing room was only meters away. He couldn’t use a Colloportus either; a Locking Spell was tantamount to conceding he was giving himself a little self-love, and he didn’t want to hear the hoots and cheers of the rest of the team when he finally emerged.

It really was a bloody awful idea. Anyone could come in at any moment and _see_. But, the thing was, Al was half-desperate to expel some of the energy that was coursing through his blood.

Their match against Gryffindor had been more of a battle than any kind of game. It had been a heart-racing, blood-pounding, adrenalin-rush of a duel; closely contested and aggressive.

The Gryff Seeker had been a demon in the sky, pushing Al to play harder than he’d ever experienced before.

Potter had swooped high into the air before diving so deep that his knees had nearly brushed through the long grass. Both teams had notched up the numbers on the scoreboard, their skills so evenly matched that every bet in the audience had been cancelled.

Whenever Al had tried to shake off the damned Lion Beater they’d matched his every loop and curve and his every feint and roll with a dizzying, giddy pace. Slytherin had caught the Snitch after forty-seven minutes and Al had nearly cried with relief at winning. He’d screamed and he’d punched the air.

Now though, his whole body was thrumming with agitation and adrenaline.

Albus needed to release a tiny bit of it before he made the long trudge back to the dungeons.

So Albus had waited until the rest of his teammates were done with the showers before he slipped into the room himself. He was quite proud of his cunning and, as he glanced around the room to check that he was finally, blissfully, alone, Al decided that Salazar himself would have been really rather proud of him.

The hot stream of water running over his body felt more than fantastic coursing over his freshly-blooming bruises and the sore muscles of his arms. Al took a moment to drizzle a little soap over his hands.

Albus leant his head against the cool of the tiles and took his already half-swollen cock into his hand.

A barely concealed moan escaped from his lips as he began rolling his foreskin over the head and running his hands down across his shaft. Al knew he couldn’t last long and he didn’t care. He was too keyed up and his fingers too felt brilliant on his skin.

Rivulets of heated water ran through his untidy hair and he felt the start of his orgasm begin to coil and grow inside his belly.

His balls were tight against his body and Albus worked his hands even faster, enjoying the sensation and the friction. He was getting close.

Al bit down his lip to stop his groan when-

“Albus? You’re still around? Couple of us are about to start heading back now and I was- _Merlin!_ ”

Al dropped his cock as quickly as a curse and whirled around.

His eyes landed on the comically-wide grey eyes of Quidditch teammate and very best-friend Scorpius. The blond wizard seemed somewhat shocked by the sight before his eyes and his skinny face had flushed an attractive shade of pink. Scor’s gaze burned over Albus’s body like he’d been hexed.

“Piss off ‘Pius!” Albus growled, breaking the momentary spell between them both. “You can go back to the castle without me... As you can see, I’m not quite _finished_ here yet.”  
  
Scorpius nodded and took a clumsy step backwards. “Umm, yes… Right. _Circe_. I’m sorry I disturbed your- Your, um, your shower… I’ll just- I’ll just go.”

Scorpius dived back through the door and Albus felt his own face redden with mortification.

It wasn’t so much that Scor had caught him wanking. The pair of them had shared dorms for nearly six years and both were acutely aware of what boys did once the lights had been Nox’ed. Masturbation was as much as part of boarding school life as thin bed-sheets and Treacle Tart. Albus rubbed a flannel over his face, unsure for a moment whether he ought simply to just jump out of the shower, get dressed and head back up to school.

Getting caught by Scor had put a bit of a dampener on both his mood and his erection.

Albus was more embarrassed about the blatant show of pleasure that he’d been putting on for his best mate’s viewing. He’d been a hair’s breadth from the point of no return. Another few seconds and Al would have spilled for sure. He wouldn’t have been able to help himself.

Albus gave his cock an investigatory tug. He’d been close to his pleasure only minutes before and it wouldn’t take much to perk it back to life…

 _Mmm_. It wouldn’t take much at all to finish himself off.

Besides, there’d been something more than a little arousing about getting caught by Pius.

Something a smidgeon exciting. Scorpius hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away, had he? Just the thought of Scor’s shocked, slightly parted lips was enough to send Albus quickly spiralling over the edge. He came hard in less than a minute. As his come splattered across the tiles, images of his best-friend’s lithe figure and the sharp line of his startled jaw filled his mind.

Albus allowed himself a small grin as the aftershocks of his orgasm washed out of his body.

This was definitely a memory worth saving for his Pensieve. He rubbed soapy hands over the rest of his body and shampooed his hair thoughtfully.

If Albus had a new little fantasy, well, that was a secret between him and his prick. His best mate didn’t have to know.

~*~*~

Al had made sure not to rush in the shower, so he was more than a touch annoyed to find Scorpius still sat there waiting when he walked back into the changing room

The other Slytherin was sat cross-legged on the wooden bench, a thick potions textbook in his lap.

His aristocratic brow was furrowed under his neat blond fringe and Pius even wore his reading glasses. Al felt his pulse start to tick at the sight of all that blithe, artless innocence.

Scorpius looked up at Albus as he entered the changing room and quirked him a bright smile.

“Nice shower?” Pius asked, setting aside his book

Albus glared at his mate and dried himself with a spell. He gave himself a cursory glance in the mirror. His Potter hair was a nightmare of knots and tangles and knew that no brush would come close to taming it. It would need magic and plenty of it.

“ _Very_ nice,” Al muttered, finally looking at his friend over his shoulder. “And you bloody well _know_ it, Pi. I thought that you’d have gone back up to the castle with the rest?”

“I was going to,” Scorpius replied. He stood and came to stand beside Albus in front of the mirror and their eyes met in the reflection. “But I wanted to stay behind… Say that it wasn’t a big deal… We’ve all done it. I mean, it’s natural isn’t it? All that adrenaline. All that excitement. I mean, _I’ve_ done it once or twice… I know that Ivan has. He told me. It’s not a big deal. You’re not the first.”

Al gave a little laugh. He truly couldn’t stay annoyed with Scorpius for any amount of time. Only Pius would be kind enough to stay behind to try and make him feel better after such an embarrassing moment. The other wizard had been his very best-friend since they were both eleven. They’d both been so tiny, terrified and overwhelmed on that first trip on the Hogwarts Express but Scor had shared his sweets and then suddenly everything had felt like it would be okay.

Albus looked at the earnest face of his friend and he smiled. All the annoyance and awkwardness drained away and he shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Albus replied, pulling on his boxers and tracky bottoms. “I didn’t mean for anyone to see me.” He dried the few remaining spots of water with a hand towel and Accio’d his Appleby Apples tee-shirt out from his locker. He shrugged it on over his head and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. “I’m knackered. Bloody amazing victory though! The sodding Lions looked like they’d been hexed when we came off the pitch! That was a sight that I’ll treasure when I’m old and grey, Pi. Those buggers didn’t know what had hit them.”  
  
Scorpius chuckled at that and grabbed both of their broomsticks from where they had been left by the door. Albus pulled his socks over his feet and toed on his trainers before throwing his rucksack over his shoulder.

“Shall we get out of here?” he asked. “There’ll be a bottle of Firewhiskey knocking around the Common Room and I reckon the pair of us deserve our fair bloody share. Slytherin couldn’t have won without their star Beater and Keeper!”

Albus grinned and made a beeline for the door. “Malfoy and Potter winning the Trophy for the Snakes,” Al smirked, following his mate out of the changing room. “After all this time, matey. We’re still the dream team.”

~*~*~

“I can’t believe that you thought you’d get away with wanking in the Quidditch showers,” James said, his green eyes sparkling with mirth. “Always knew you were a total tosser, Al, but now you’ve finally proved it.”

The older Potter brother’s voice was stained and Albus knew that his brother was trying his very hardest not to laugh. His freckled face was amused and Albus was sorely tempted to throw his apple at his smug brother’s head but he resisted. Al needed advice and Jamie was the only person that he could trust not to broadcast his woes to the rest of the school.

The two of them had met on the side of the Great Lake in the late afternoon sunshine after Al had sent his brother an urgent Patronus, begging James to meet up with him.

“It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn’t have some nefarious bloody plan,” Albus said with a groan and a shake of his head. He vanished his apple core away with a flick of his wand. “You were there, J! You were on the pitch! If it’s any defence, it was a bloody exciting game.”

James winced and rubbed his shoulder at Al’s comment.

“Well, yeah. I was on the opposing team remember? I’ve still got the bloody bruises! It’s slightly _less_ exciting when you’re on the losing side, bro. There wasn’t much celebrating in our changing rooms and certainly no self-bloody-love occuring!” He finally guffawed with loud laughter. “Merlin’s sake Albs! Did you _really_ think that nobody was going to disturb you?”

“Truthfully, I wasn’t exactly _thinking_ at all,” Albus admitted. He looked out over the rippling water and watched the Squid break the surface, the dark shape of its tentacles making waves that lapped against the shore. “If you get my drift… It just sort of _happened_. The idea just popped into my head- and into other parts of my anatomy!- and then just couldn’t shift it! I should have known that you’d be all judgy. You can be bad as Dad sometimes, J.”

“I am not! Don’t think our Chosen Dad would be all too keen on your rampant exhibitionism,” James pulled his robes a little tighter around his shoulders before turning his face sideways to look at Albus. There wasn’t any heat in his words though and his face was kind.“But I have to tell you that a hot, sweaty Quidditch match doesn't usually have me reaching for my cock, Al. That’s never just _happened_ to me... And you say that Scorp was alright about it afterwards? He didn’t give a sickle? Waited for you like nothing had happened?”

“Yeah,” Albus confirmed, staring into the distance with unseeing eyes. The events of the previous night flashed though his mind in a montage of images. “He walked back up the castle with me. Stayed at my side for an hour or so in the Common Room. Made his normal jokes and comments. Nothing felt any different between us. No awkwardness. No weird silences. It was all- Well, it was all just _fine_.”

James frowned and Al could tell he was thinking hard. He twisted his wand around his fingers and Albus felt comforted by the small movement. He looked a lot like their Mum with his red hair, and his freckled nose, and the wand fiddling was an unconscious tell of hers as well.

“Well, that all sounds good to me,” Jamie admitted, narrowing his eyes “but you’ve got something that you’re not telling me, Albs. It wasn’t actually the getting-caught-wanking part that made you want to have an actual conversation with your big Gryff brother, was it? Tell me the truth, bro. What’s really bothering you?”

Albus sighed. “I don’t know J. It sounds stupid… And you’ll think I’m weird.”  
  
“Entirely too late for that,” Jamie disagreed with a smirk. “I’ve _known_ you were weird since you decided to support the ruddy Apples, a decision that still makes no rhyme or reason even ten years on.” James paused and brushed an invisible bug off his wool trouser leg. “Nah. I won’t laugh. Well, I won’t laugh _too_ much anyway. Out with it, Albus Severus Potter. While we’re both still young.”

“Okay,” Al replied carefully. His brother was nearly entirely Weasley in personality so he knew that his cheeky manner was all banter. Beneath Jamie’s cheeky persona there wasn’t anyone better in the world to hear out his problems. “It’s just that when I saw Scor looking at me? It was a bit undignified, and a bit demeaning, but- The thing is, I kind of _liked_ it? I near enough exploded the moment that he’d left the room.” Al buried his head in his hands as his brother spluttered with appalled laughter and sheer surprise. “I know! That’s far too much information! But it was all so bloody hot, J. I’ve never felt anything so fucking brilliant.”

“Circe’s sodding _tits_ ,” Jamie said, sitting back. He seemed to have quickly recovered from his initial shock. Jamie was straighter than a wand- he’d been with Marie, his girlfriend, since they were both fifteen- but that was perfect for Al’s purposes. It meant he gave the best impartial advice. He had the most open, accepting mind of anybody in Al’s family and Jamie had been the first person he’d ever come out to. “As you know, I don’t share your fondness for the male form but… I think I can imagine how sexy it might be to be spied upon?… _Mmm_. Do you think it was some exhibitionist thing then? It might be a bit of a kink that you never even knew you had.”

Albus shook his head hard at that idea. That was a hard _no_.

The idea of Ellis, Ivan or even Yann Fredericks catching him pleasuring himself in the shower left him feeling cold with horror. His prick wanted to shrivel up and hide at the very idea of it. “I don’t think so,” Albus said. “The idea of anyone else catching me on a date with Mrs. Palm makes my cock want to retract.”

“Then it’s got to be a Scorpius Malfoy thing then,” Jamie said confidently. He made a vague hand gesture in Al’s direction. “You’ve always had a bit of a pash for the boy, ever since you were eleven. You’ve always been the only one unable to see it.”  
  
Albus wrinkled his nose. He wasn’t sure about Jamie’s advice. “Nah. It can’t be, J. He’s my best-mate. My teammate. I’m not even sure that he likes boys like that anyway. He’s never _said_ that he does. All I’ve ever seen him cuddle with are his bloody books and parchment.” Albus knotted his fingers together, thinking hard over the past few years. “And he didn’t seem all that bothered when I snogged Jonathan after the Fourth Year exams. I mean, he was a bit quiet, but I figured that was just post-exams worry. You know how anxious he occasionally gets.”

“Well I can’t pretend to know what’s going on in blondy-boy’s head,” Jamie replied with a shrug. He picked at the grass and stared into the distance. “All I see from my big heterosexual spot here on the sidelines is a boy that really didn’t seem too disgusted by the idea of you polishing off you broomstick-”

“He did say that we all do it,” Albus cut in quickly. “ _Including_ him.”

James gave him a sly grin. “We _don’t_ all do it,” he laughed. “It all seems pretty straightforward to me. The whole idea of people walking in on you while your wanking is a massive turn-off _except_ when that certain person is Scorpius Malfoy. Ergo there are some feelings there. You should see where it leads,” he said, clapping Albus on the shoulder. “This is hilarious. I’ve not seen you this flustered since that time you got lost in that Muggle supermarket.”

“Easy for you to say,” Albus grumbled, the idea percolating through his mind like a potion. “He’s not your teammate. Or your roommate. Or your bloody best-friend. If it went wrong then I could lose the closest mate I’ve ever known.”

Jamie wasn’t impressed with Al’s protestations. “It might _not_ go wrong though!” he answered shortly. “It could go very right. If you’re into him then you should go for it. Think about it, Albs. He’s already seen your cock and he’s as keen on you as ever.”

~*~*~

It had been a horrible loss to Hufflepuff and Albus was beyond livid with himself.

The pace had been dizzying and demonic and every move he’d tried had been anticipated by his opposite number. Al wasn’t sure that he’d got even a metre of fresh air between him and a yellow-robed Hufflepuff and, for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why the Badger’s kindly reputation was warranted. They’d weaved over Slytherin shamelessly, elbowing and shoving without a second thought for sportsmanship.

Al’s head just hadn’t been in the game and now he was mightily pissed off with himself, with Quidditch and with the whole world.

He had dived in the shower as soon as he knew it was free, knowing exactly the remedy to cure his fury. He charmed the temperature to nearly scalding and stood under the cascade of blistering water. His cock sprang into action inside his tight calloused fist and he stroked himself speedily. Albus told himself that this wasn’t sexual pleasure. This wasn’t to be enjoyed. This was a simple release of tension after a couple of very difficult hours… _Merlin_. He needed a speedy toss-off so badly.

Al’s seventeen year old libido worked a treat. He was just edging the very cusp of his orgasm when he heard a familiar, breathy sigh just behind him.

He spun around on his heels and there was Scorpius, standing not two meters away.

Albus met Scor’s gaze and then his orgasm hit him with all the force of a hex. It coiled and danced through his body, the blood rushing loudly through his ears. His skin goose-bumped despite the fiery heat of the water. There wasn’t any room for awkwardness as a wave of uninhibited, earthy pleasure made his whole body fidget and wriggle. Al dropped his eyes downwards as a thick stream of come patterned the tiled wall.

He heard a gasp from Scorpius and only then did he turn to find that his best-friend hadn’t moved a single inch.

The blond wizard’s eyes were filmy and wide and his red lips were slack with desire. The tiniest sliver of tongue stuck out between shiny white teeth. Pius Malfoy really was a beautiful sight to behold. The boy looked almost startled when he saw that Albus was looking back at him and only then did he turn and flee.

Al’s heart was racing and his tummy felt like it’d been flipped through the air.

He rinsed away the evidence of his transgression with trembling fingers. What was he supposed to do now? Jamie’s words rang through his brain. “ _You should see where it leads_.” It was so difficult to gauge what he ought to do now and Al knew that he’d never been the cleverest wizard at reading other people’s emotions.

Scor had certainly _looked_ interested in the sight of him wanking once again. Had Malfoy been any other boy in wizarding England then Albus knew that’d be encouragement enough to ask him inside the shower curtains to join him.

As it was, Al still wasn’t sure if he should. Pius had looked a bit surprised when Al had looked back at him, and he’d disappeared as quickly as a niffler down a vault when their gazes had met.

Jamie had been absolutely right. The thrill that he was experiencing was _definitely_ a Scorpius Malfoy thing. He couldn’t remember a better orgasm in all his years on the Earth. Having Pi’s grey eyes on him had been as hot as Fiendfyre and Albus hoped desperately that it’d happen again, as disgraceful as that felt when he wasn’t one hundred percent sure that his friend was as into it as he was.

Albus only prayed that Scor felt as interested in sharing some shower shenanigans as he did.

~*~*~

As luck would have it, Albus only had to wait three days before he got his naughty, libidinous wish.

The Slytherin Quidditch team had been put through their paces in the air during an evening training session and the rain had begun to spin through the air as Albus had swooped and dived. They’d been fine, delicate drops and Al had hardly noticed them until his broom was suddenly too slick to clasp.

Within minutes Al had found himself ricocheting dangerously and focusing too hard on staying upright to play any real attention to his drills. Calling it quits, the team had abandoned their practice and dived back into the changing rooms, only narrowly avoiding the rain that was soon falling in sheets around the pitch.

The mere memory of Scorpius’s gorgeous reaction only days earlier was enough to get Al’s cock twitching, and so he made his way to the shower once he knew that the rest of the team were clean and nearly dressed.

Al hadn’t been in the shower more than thirty seconds before he was tugging his prick into full hardness. If he closed his eyes then he could pretend that his hands were Scor’s own, and that the blond wizard was whispering sweet words of want and desire into the shell of his ear. The whole fantasy was so sexy.

Albus imagined the feel of their full, soapy cocks frotting shamelessly against each other’s with delicious friction. He dreamt of their mouths meeting for long, intoxicating kisses and the feeling of Pi’s pink tongue exploring the shapes of his mouth.

Al allowed himself the tiniest of moans as his cock leaked a squirt of precome onto his wrist. It all felt so real and alluring. His orgasm was almost upon him when-

The shower beside him clicked into life.

Albus dropped his cock like it was a cursed object and looked straight over at his neighbour. Less than a metre away Scorpius was stood naked, the heated water of his showers streaming over his pointy Malfoy features. His hair was foamy and the sharp scent of Pi’s expensive lemon shampoo filled the air between them.

“You’ve stopped,” Pi said, his well-spoken voice as elegant and as soft as it always was. “You don’t have to- Well. You don’t have to stop, I mean. Not if you don’t want to.”

Albus felt his whole body flush. This was entirely uncharted territory for him and he had no idea what Scor’s game here was. There his best-mate was, shampooing his hair and showering as if this were any regular post-match shower. Yet Al had been wanking- _again!_ \- and now he’d been oh-so politely invited to carry on. Everything suddenly felt very awkward.

“Nah,” Albus mumbled, looking away. “Not really the thing to do with an audience, is it Scor?”

Scorpius didn’t seem to like Al’s answer and he frowned. “Godric’s sake Albie. You’re my best mate,” Pi replied, his tone as rational as if he’d been discussing their NEWT revision timetable. “We’ve lived together since we were eleven- there’s nothing there that I’ve- Well, I’ve seen all of you before. And, _Merlin_ \- You seemed to enjoy having an audience rather a _lot_ a day or two ago, as I recall.”

Albus felt a little bit like he’d been Stupefied. He knew his face must betray his surprise but he spoke on regardless. “You’re asking me to finish wanking with you just _standing_ there? Is that what mates do nowadays? I didn’t get that owl!”

Scorpius pursed his lips, pausing before he answered to carefully condition his hair. He was as meticulous and as careful in this as he was in everything else in his life.

“It _is_ what mates do,” Pius said eventually, the smallest ghost of a smirk playing around the edges of his lips. “Who am I to intervene in your post-match tradition, Albie? Besides, you leave the showers now and the evidence of what you’ve been up… Well, the truth is, you’ll be standing to attention for the whole rest of the team to see… Ellis, Ivan. Every boy in Slytherin will know about your stiffy by nightfall and all the girls by the morning! I _am_ being a good friend,” he finished, his tone both prim and proper. “So you carry on with what you’ve begun.”

The idea of Scorpius hovering beside him while he brought himself to climax was pretty bloody exciting if Albus was being truly honest with himself and it wasn’t like his best mate was fibbing about the gossip. There wasn’t anything for it. Scorpius, clever bloody sod that he was, was utterly correct.

His erection, once stirred into life was as stubbornly Potter as the rest of him and really didn’t like to quit. If he hung around until after Scorpius finished showering it would look equally dodgy to the rest of his Quidditch teammates. Albus knew that he had to give himself a hand with his best buddy standing beside him.

Al shuffled his body into a more comfortable position and took hold of his slightly wilted member before hesitating for half a second.

Was Pi just being the epitome of a good friend? Or was there more to his presence than a mere post-training shower? It was hard to know. Scorpius was always so accommodating and kind. Albus shook his head. He needed to focus on spilling his cauldron, not worry about Pi’s moral code.

He dragged his hand over his cock and started to pump it roughly, wanting to get things moving.

Luckily for all parties involved, Al’s cock had no reservations whatsoever about having company. The heat, friction and muscle memory felt blissful and it took only moments for the bizarreness of the situation to dissipate. Very soon Albus was as close to coming as he had been before he’d been rudely interrupted.

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but some part of his sly Slytherin soul made him peek out of the corner of his eye. If Scor’s motivations were so wholly honourable then whatever should it matter? The blond wizard’s gaze would be focussed anywhere but on his wet, naked form.

They really weren't though. Scor’s eyes were wide, dark and aroused and they were staring straight at him.

A thrill of unadulterated heat shot through Al’s entire body as he realised that Scor was taking in every inch of his agitated, flushed form. Fuck but that was scandalously erotic.

Their eyes met and Scorpius’s eyes widened in recognition of being caught watching. It seemed that the blond was a voyeur, watching him enjoy his swollen cock, and Albus was entirely overjoyed by the fact. It seemed that Pius wasn’t the unworldly, cloistered innocent that he pretended he was.

Their gazes met, and held, and then Albus began to jerk his hand over his cock once more.

This time, Al’s movements were much more exaggerated and he made sure to add some extra moans of pleasure to his display. If his best-mate was watching then Al wanted him to really enjoy himself.

Pi made a small throaty gasp as he stared, and Albus was overjoyed to see that his friend’s own prick was long and erect too. It bobbed delightedly in front of him, every bit as handsome as its owner. Scorpius didn’t touch it though. He was bracing himself against the wall with his hands.

Everything about the moment was intense and overwhelming. Al’s seventeen year old libido was a beast of a creature and soon he found himself drowning under the deep pleasure of his orgasm.

A pure exhilaration rose up in him, even, steady and so compelling. His head swam with it and his vision blurred. Al felt a tingle of heat spread out from his groin and then his cock pulsed, painting white strips of come on his belly.

Albus quivered and shook. He grunted and panted as wave of after wave of tingling joy coursed through him. Albus leant against the slick tiles as he slowly resurfaced and tried unsuccessfully to make his legs stop shaking.

As his thoughts cleared, all he could think about was Scorpius. _Scorpius_. His beautiful, sexy best friend.

He turned around, but Pi had vanished once more.

~*~*~

Albus Potter was elated.

Merlin, it was _better_ than elated. He was delighted, thrilled and over- _fucking_ -joyed.

Slytherin had won their match over the brainboxes of Ravenclaw and if they played their tarot cards right, then their House would be taking the Winner’s Cup down into the depths of their dungeon at the end of the year.

If all that came to pass then it would be the sweetest of victories. The sodding Lions had swiped victory from Slytherin’s jaws at the final moment last year, the Slytherin Seeker losing the Snitch through sweat slicked fingers.

It had been a bitter blow and Albus, and the rest of his team, were determined to seek vengeance.

Rather less fortunately for Al, his body seemed to have developed rather an automatic, Pavlovian response to entering the changing rooms.

Without even the slightest warning a rather prominent stiffy pushed up against his leather breeches and made a noticeable bulge. Al signed in vexation. His cock, however, seemed to delight in its ardent betrayal, and there wasn’t a thing that his brain could do make his erection die away.

Albus sat down on the wooden slats of the bench and fussed with the misplaced, broken twigs that had come free from his broomstick. He needed the rest of his team to vanish from the showers so that he could take care of himself.

It seemed to take half a millennia for the rest of the team to sod off, but Al eventually found himself stood beneath the burbling water, a hot stream running over his skin and through his knotty hair. He seized hold of his cock, the familiarity of his environment making his body automatically relax and his prick squirt precome all over his palms.

Albus was barely even surprised when he heard the soft click of the door and the whisper of a Colloportus being cast.

Scorpius had joined him and the sylphlike wizard was dressed only in an expensive-looking fluffy grey towel. It hung low on his hips and Albus couldn’t help but cast his eyes downwards. His best-friend had a happy trail of delicate blond hair beneath his belly-button and Al felt his pulse quicken. How he longed to run his fingers through it, and see what delightful noises he could ring from those posh, pretty lips.

“You’ve locked the door,” Albus murmured. “The rest of the team’ll know something is up between us. We’ll be the subject of gossip, Pi.”

“No, we won’t,” Scorpius answered, his voice as mild and quiet as ever. “The rest of the team has gone back up to the castle, Albie. Told them that I’d pinched a couple of bottles of Odgen’s Finest from my Father’s private stash and I told them where to find them. There’s nothing like a shot of Firewhiskey to compel a Slytherin to get themselves moving.”

“You’ve already showered,” Al said shortly, nodding towards the towel. “And you’ve got to stop just wandering into here, Pi… You walk into the bathrooms and it stands to reason that you’re going to get an eyeful.”

“That’s very true,” Scor answered, his voice contemplative. The wizard looked every bit as innocent as he did in his Transfiguration class and Albus knew that was precisely the same face that he pulled when he was trying to work out a particularly difficult spell. “ _Mmm_. Thing is Albie, I _could_ say the same thing to you. You keep pleasuring yourself and it stands to reason that you’re going to get yourself caught. Repeatedly.”

Was Scorpius going to shout at him for blurring the lines of their friendship? Call him a kinky prat and tell him the whole Slytherin team were all aware of his dodgy masturbatory habits? Al bloody hoped not. He’d Disapperate into a million pieces if that was what his mate was about to say.

Albus felt his cheeks flame red and he turned his face away. He didn’t want to look his mate in the eye while he chastised him.

“And why didn’t you go back up to the castle with them?” Albus mumbled, his words a warm rumble from deep in his chest. “There’ll not be a drop of booze left by the time you get up there, Pius. You know what a bunch of greedy gits our dorm mates all are.”

“I didn’t want to,” Scorpius said, and Albus jumped at the feeling of a hot hand ghosting around his waist. He flicked his head around to see that Pi had taken two steps forward. Shower spray flew over the blond boy and ran in tiny trails over his delicate wrist and arms. All the air flew out of Al’s chest as Scor’s placed his other hand across his skin. “And- well, the truth is, I’ve been hoping that- and I’m _really_ rather keen actually… I’ve been hoping that you might not _want_ me to leave-”

For several very long seconds Albus forgot how to breathe. Scor’s brow furrowed a little at Al’s hesitation.

“Maybe I’ve been reading you wrong?” Scorpius asked, a quiver of worry in his voice, “but I talked to Rose… She’s a very smart witch, your cousin. She said that, in life, straightforward was always better- Well- thing is, Albie, if you wanted… And I _do_ want, desperately!- Then I’d really love to stay and suck your cock?” 

Albus thought he’d died and flown up on his broomstick to heaven.

Maybe he was dreaming? Scorpius Malfoy, his very best friend and the most gorgeous boy at Hogwarts wanted to share _his_ shower? Wanted to go down on _him?_ Had Pi really just said what Al had thought he had?

Albus took a shuddering, unsteady breath and turned to look at his very best friend. There was nobody in the world that he’d rather share this moment with.

“Fuck, but I’d love that,” he answered. “Please.”

Scorpius looked ecstatic at Al’s answer and he pressed a chaste kiss on Al’s lips. Albus could feel the shape of Pi’s broad smile next to his mouth. It was blissful, and all of his worries flew away like they’d never been.

The other boy smelt exactly like toothpaste charms, lemony shampoo and clean skin. Indeed, the similarity to the Amortentia that the pair had brewed together only weeks before was quite distinct, and Albus would have mentioned it except that was the exact moment that Scorpius dropped to his knees in the soapy pool of water at his feet.

Words, Albus decided, were overrated.

The grey towel fell from Scor’s hips as he did so and the blond wizard threw it across the floor. Pi looked amazing, all lithe lines and shiny alabaster skin and Albus moaned at the sight of him.

“Mmm,” Scorpius complimented, wrapping his hands around Al’s hips. “You’re so lovely, Albie. So gorgeous. My handsome best-friend. The boy that I like most in all the world.”

The wizard stroked a careful finger over Al’s hips with one finger and Albus felt his whole body shiver at the touch. His hard, full prick ached as Scorpius wrapped his other hand around his shaft and gave it a tentative tug. “This is my first time,” Pi whispered in a hushed, soft tone. “I might not be brilliant.”

He was brilliant though. Scorpius was as brilliant at oral sex as he was in every other aspect of his life.

Albus felt his mouth go dry and every rational thought leave his brain as his best-friend pressed small kisses, licks and nibbles all over his length. Everything felt so thrillingly different and Al had to bite down on his lip to keep his cock from popping before they had even really begun.

Al whimpered a little, rolling his hips in his quest for more friction but Pi’s light hand on his hip stilled him. Albus’s hands wavered above Scor’s head. He wanted to guide his friend but Al didn’t quite know the etiquette, and the last thing he wanted was to pressurise his teammate. Luckily Scor seemed to sense his unease.

“Help me,” Scorpius murmured, his slate grey eyes looking up at Al. “Show me what you want, Albie… Want you to enjoy this as much as I already am.”

Albus groaned and he knotted his fingers through the soaking stands of Scor’s hair. Even wet, Pi’s hair still felt silky and it was just long enough to tangle around his fingers.

Albus gave his friend’s hair the gentlest of pulls and that seemed to spur Scorpius’s mouth into action. Scor wrapped his mouth around the red, leaking head of Al’s erection and began to suck delicately, his tongue darting over sensitive nerves hidden just beneath the skin.

Al couldn’t help himself. His hips tried to thrust involuntarily into his best-friend’s mouth but Scorpius held him steady once more. Al settled for coiling his hands in Pi’s hair and giving his friend’s scalp a little scratch. This definitely had the most aphrodisiac effect on his fellow Slytherin and the blond boy moaned and panted around Al’s cock.

Scorpius swallowed a little more of Albus’s cock until he was about halfway down his length and he worshipped with licks, sucks and deep, diving pulls. Al cried out in his excitement, and he had to raise his fist to muffle his groans.

Scor’s mouth was hot, tight and exquisitely wet and Al trembled uncontrollably. He knew that he wouldn't- _couldn’t_ \- last long at all.

Scor’s hand worked over every inch that he couldn’t fit in his mouth. The boy’s fingers were so talented, and they teased and traced over the tender, wrinkled skin of Al’s balls. Scor’s touches were more than bewitching. Albus was captivated.

“Merlin’s fucking blood, Malfoy,” Albus grunted, his finger’s tightening in the corn-silk blond of his dorm-mate’ s hair. “You’re so good. I won’t bloody last.” Scorpius must have liked those words, for he gave Al’s hip a small, tender squeeze.

He began to bob his head up and down over the head, swallowing, sucking and tonguing Albus as deeply as he could.

“Circe! Ah… _Fuck._ I’m-!” Albus tipped over the edge into his orgasm. Mindless, cloudy joy befuddled him and he released a hot gush into the back of Pi’s throat.

One hand tightened in Scor’s blond hair and the other bit at his knuckle, muffling the unconscious shout that Al couldn’t help but release. His ears rang, his mouth gaped and his blood screamed through his veins as pleasure bounced through his limbs.

This was a better high than any Quidditch victory or successful spell and for a half-second Albus forgot that Pius and he didn’t share a body. Fuck, he’d trade all his bloody OWLS just for the memory of Scor’s dark-eyed gaze alone.

Scorpius only pulled away when Al came to from his post-orgasmic haze. Albus whimpered a little at the overstimulation and Scor cautiously slid his lips off his teammate’s flagging member. He looked up at Albus with a loving, bashful smile and Albus smiled back.

Albus offered Scorpius a hand and pulled him up and onto his feet.

“I loved that,” Albus mumbled, his whole body lax, lazy and blissed out. “Loved it so much, Pi.” Al leaned in for another kiss but at the last moment he remembered his manners. “Would you like me to-” he began, nodding towards Scorpius’s penis. It stood, half-erect between the pair of them, gently nudging against Al’s hip. “I’d really like to make you feel good too.”

“Not yet,” Scor replied, giving Albus a small, shy grin. “We could save that, if you wanted? Something to enjoy at a later date?”

Albus thought that sounded like a fabulous plan. He let his best-friend lay his head on his shoulder as Scor began to pleasure his own cock. Al held him tightly, supporting his friend’s weight as he came after barely a few strokes of his penis.

Scorpius moaned into the crook of Al’s neck as he erupted and spilled his come all over the floor of the shower. Their special moment felt intimate and safe. They kissed for long minutes afterwards, their touches affectionate and unhurried under the heat of the shower. After all, the two wizards were the best of friends and there wasn’t an ounce of awkwardness in their embraces. Being together like this, the water cascading over both of their bodies, just felt right to Albus. It felt like everything that he hadn’t known that he needed.

Albus reached over to cup Pi’s face and wondered if there was any going back from here. Al doubted it. He thought that he could fall hard and fast for Scorpius. He was halfway there already.

“We should go back to the dungeons,” Albus said reluctantly. “Your Ogdens’ll be a thing of the past by now. The Slytherins that aren't utterly pissed already will be wondering where we’ve gotten to.” He pressed a light kiss to the blond boy’s temple. “And we don’t want sodding Filch to catch us in here when he’s locking up the pitch.”

“Well, that could be embarrassing,” Scorpius replied, making his sweet face into the smallest of pouts. “I suppose you’re right…” He squeezed Al’s hand, his lovely long fingers knitting perfectly through Albus’s own. “I’d like to do this again though? Though perhaps not here?”  
  
Albus laughed at that. “No more shower wanking,” he promised faithfully. “I swear to Merlin and all the deities that I’m knocking the habit on the head. I don’t want anyone catching me but you, Scorpius.”

“Glad to hear that,” Pi acknowledged. He turned off the shower and untangled Al’s limbs from his own. “Shall we meet outside the Prefect’s Bathroom after Potions tomorrow? We’ve both got a free third period.” He gave Albus a cheeky grin as he broke the Colloportus on the door. “Part of the fantastic perks of being head boy.”

“I’d really enjoy that,” Albus replied, drying himself off with a spell. He brushed a light kiss on Scorpius’s lips. “It’s a date.” Albus seized hold of Pius’s hand and they made for the changing room. “I can barely wait.”

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
